


Safe and Sane

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [135]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make her feel safe and sane, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sane

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 July 2016  
> Word Count: 272  
> Prompt: 2. churches in texas  
> Summary: They make her feel safe and sane, and that's all that matters.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'll be honest that I'm not entirely sure how I came to the conclusion of this particular story. All I had was my characters and my prompt, which kind of made no sense to me, and then this just started forming as I typed. I don't see why it can't be a possibility…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Churches have never bothered her like some would think if they ever found out where her beliefs lay. She doesn't care for the religion itself, but the buildings have a sense of serenity that she is drawn to. In many ways, she's like her mother, not that this should surprise anyone who knows the two of them. Unlike her mother though, too much stimulation and multitasking actually has a deleterious effect on her with time. Yoga helps to calm her racing thoughts, but she doesn't always have the time for it. Instead, she disappears to the nearest place of worship. It doesn't even matter what denomination, as long as it's a legitimate sanctuary and is empty of too many people.

Not long after the new year commenced, just a couple of months before her twenty-seventh birthday, they began to appear outside whatever place of worship she chose to visit. They've never approached her directly, but she knows what they are and who sent them, however inadvertently. They prove to be the only tangible reminder of her mother's affections and thoughts despite her increasingly obsessive surveillance of the prodigal son.

She always wanted a pet as a child, but her mother wouldn't allow it beyond goldfish in a small aquarium. Relatively inexpensive, easy to care for, and easier to replace if need be. And so, as they appear to her when she's seeking solace and silence, she comes to view them as the closest thing she'll ever have to a proper pet. She may never touch them, but it doesn't matter. They make her feel safe and sane, and that's all that matters.


End file.
